Plumbing lines servicing aircraft engines are subjected to considerable motion between the engine and the strut. When fluid lines between the engine and the strut are taken apart and reconnected there exists the possibility of undetected leaks due to human error. Occasionally the above conditions can create drips in the fluid lines, and if flammable fluids should drip onto a hot surface it could start a fire. It is common practice to use a metal raceway around certain lines in these potentially hazardous areas to catch any possible dripping fluid, and direct it to an area where it can drip overboard without touching any hot portions of the engine. These metal raceways restrict the motion of lines that are covered, and are unforgiving as to motion between engine and strut. It was found that a flexible high temperature resistant cover could be used that serves as a conduit for conducting any leaking fluids away from high temperature areas, acts as an insulator, and may be quickly and easily installed or removed for inspection.